


Crack Fic #3

by psghayleaux



Series: Crack Fic From the Dark Days of LJ [3]
Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Don’t copy to another site, Early Work, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psghayleaux/pseuds/psghayleaux
Summary: I actually wrote two for this one. I kind of messed with when Calvin and Hobbes would have been in papers for one of them, the other one pretends its not even a comic. I feel I will only sort of be going to hell for this. The first on is maybe PG, the second is only G.





	Crack Fic #3

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the Livejournal community ithurtsmybrain. And it really does hurt the brain.

Sometimes Rodney really missed Suzie Derkins. He'd met her in college. She was almost as smart as he was. She was the closest thing he'd had to a friend back then. At the end of the year she'd even let him kiss her, and it hadn't even been on a dare or anything.

Rodney had fancied himself in love with her for a while, but they didn't see each other much the next year and they eventually drifted apart.

Last he'd heard she'd gotten married to some guy named Calvin she'd know as a kid. When he remember that he didn't miss her so much.

 

 

  
**Another take on this whole nonsense**

 

 

The first person Rodney had ever had a crush on wasn't really a person at all. He'd had a crush on Suzie Derkins from Calvin and Hobbes.

When he was young he could appreciate that she was intelligent and didn't take any crap from Calvin. He also quickly realized that it was silly to have a crush on a cartoon character. Besides she'd probably end up with someone like Calvin.

At that age he couldn't see the similarities between Calvin and himself.


End file.
